The Dark Hour of Sainan High
by 30XX
Summary: Minato Arisato and his friends Sadao Maou, Shiro Ashiya, and Hanzo Urushihara have moved out to Sainan. Minato has to start attending school at Sainan High, where he meets Rito Yuuki and co. A few days into his new school life at Sainan, mysterious incidents occur, and Minato and some of the To Love Ru gang are thrown into a five hour time period where everything seems to freeze.
1. Chapter 1: Minato Arisato

**Hey, 30XX here. I couldn't get my mind of of the idea of the To Love Ru characters being Persona users, so my imagination started to form this. By the way, there won't be any To Love Ru in the first chapter, so yeah. This may seem more fit to be a Persona X The Devil is a Par-Timer crossover at first, but I think, in the long run, it'll be more deserving of the Persona X To Love Ru name. If you have any feedback, positive or negative, I would be glad to here it! Enjoy. Or don't. Your choice.**

* * *

Minato Arisato glanced down at his watch as the train approached Sainan Station. _12:33. The train is running late._ He thought to himself. He shifted his gaze to his three companions, two of which had fallen asleep. They were Sadao Maou, Shiro Ashiya, and Hanzo Urushihara, or, as they were known in their world, Demon King Satan Jacob, Demon General Alciel, and Demon General Lucifer. The three had escaped from their home world of Ente Isla through a portal that led to Earth to escape death at the hands of Emilia the Hero. Since then, they took Japanese names and Sadao started working at McDonalds, while Ashiya and Urushihara stayed at home, Ashiya to do housework and Urushihara to mostly just be lazy and spend their money on pointless junk online. The demons had previously lived in a small, one room apartment, but Minato had given his friends the chance to change that. Minato's parents had to move away overseas to America, due to work related reasons, but he did not want to leave Japan. MInato happened to be in luck, however. As he was only sixteen, he could not legally live by himself. So, he came up with an idea. _Why not have Sadao be my legal guardian?_ Minato asked Sadao that question, in hopes that he did not have to leave his home country. Sadao did agree, but he didn't like the idea at first, as he would need to share a one room apartment with three guys. That's where Minato's plan came into play. His uncle, Rikuto Arisato, had passed away recently, and he left his house for Minato in his will. So, Minato told Sadao that he could live in a bigger house, and he wouldn't even have to the debt for it, as the house had already been payed off in full. Upon hearing this, Ashiya and Urushihara immediately jumped on the idea. Ashiya wouldn't have to worry about rent anymore, and, because of that, Urushihara would be able to have more leeway with what he bought online. Today was their first day in Sainan. They were going to check out the house, and also to determine what furniture from the old apartment they wouldn't need anymore. The train slowly screeched to a halt as it pulled up to the platform, and it's doors opened. Ashiya quickly roused Sadao and Urushihara, and The group set foot on the station platform. Sainan Station was a small train station, with a single open-air platform and a small building for purchasing train tickets. Minato could see the surrounding scenery of the area as soon as he stepped out of the train.

"Wow, this place looks really... empty," Minato said, with a dull emphasis on the last word. Coming from Tokyo, it makes sense that a small, suburban are, like Sainan, would feel kind of underwhelming at first glance.

"Nevermind that. We must arrive at our new house at once!" Ashiya declared. "I must-"

"Yeah, we know, Ashiya," interrupted Urushihara. "Let's just get a move on already."

"You just want to set up your computer and start browsing the internet as soon a possible don't you, hikikomori*?"

"Wha- That's not true! And don't call me a hikikomori! I have a social life, even if it is a rather weak one." Urushihara yelled, getting very irritated by the insult.

"Guys can we just go already?" Sadao asked, noticing that Ashiya and Urushihara were starting to cause a scene. "Your purple hair already sticks out enough Ururshihara, we don't need you to attract more attention than you already do." Urushihara and Minato both had rather strange hair colors. Urushihara's was purple, and Minato's was blue. Both seemed to have dyed their hair, but in fact it was just their natural color. It didn't really help them though, as they tended to get plenty of glares.

"I agree with Sadao," Minato said. "Let's go." The group followed Minato, who had pulled up a map on his phone, to their house. While they were walking, Minato suddenly stopped.

"Is something wrong, Minato?" Sadao asked, almost walking straight into him.

"A... butterfly?" Minato muttered under his breath.

"I don't see any butterflies, Minato, Urushihara said, looking around.

_Weird. I could have sworn I saw a blue butterfly..._ Minato thought. _Whatever, let's keep moving. _They started moving again. After a few minutes, Minato stopped once again.

"Did you see another butterfly?" Asked Ururshihara in a very sarcastic, mocking tone.

"Ha ha, very funny. No, dumbass, we're here," Minato replied.

The house was rather small, but to the three demon, it was a mansion. The house had one main room on the first floor, a combination between a kitchen and living room area, but the second floor had multiple bedrooms, five in total. The house had a total of two bathrooms, one on the first floor, and one on the second.

"I don't believe it!" Sadao yelled, as he checked the bedrooms, "I won't have to sleep on the floor anymore!"

"And now, we can actually use the bathroom while Ashiya is having one of his stomach fits," Urushihara said, remembering the time that Ashiya ate too much stale udon, to save on money, and was stuck in the bathroom for days.

"Oh, shut up. You're lucky we're letting you live with us," Ashiya said coldly.

"Oh, yes, Minato. You have to start attending high school tomorrow correct?"Sadao asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yes, I do. I am only sixteen, you know."

"Curses!" Do you have any idea how much money school will cost? We don't have that kind of financial leeway!" Ashiya started yelling, being frugal as ever with the money Sadao had earned from his job as assistant-manager at McDonald's.

"Relax, Ashiya, relax," Sadao interjected. "His parents agreed to pay for his schooling. Anyway, your birthday wasn't too long ago, so you're still a first year?"

"Yeah. Until March**, I'm a first year. I still have four months until then." Minato said. "Oh yeah, by the way, Ashiya. My uncle left me one million yen, so I don't think we'll have to worry about money for a while."

"Really! That's great!" Ashiya exclaimed. "Now, even with Master's low-paying job, we can afford everything we need!"

Minato smiled. _So, this is my new life, huh? Well, things will certainly be interesting from here on out._

* * *

**Author's notes: *a hikikomori is a person who withdraws from social life, and tends to completely isolate themselves from others.**

**** The Japanese School Year ends in March, and begins in April.**

**So, that's the first chapter. As I said, no To Love Ru yet, but that will come into play in the next chapter. I hope you liked it, because, what's an author without his readers? Until next time, see ya!**


	2. Chapter 2: An Unusual Encounter

**Hey, 30XX here. Sorry about the wait for the new chapter. I intended for this to be written and uploaded a few days after the first one was, but I couldn't find time to wright it, because my robotics team had to go the it's District Championship. Then immediately afterwards I got sick... haha , fun. I know. Well, here it is now. As I said, To Love Ru will actually play a part into the story now! Also, something I forgot to mention in the last chapter, this has no relation to Persona 3's plot, and as such certain events that occur in Persona 3 don't apply to this at all. But I'm pretty sure most of you figured that out by yourself, you know, with Minato's parents being alive and all. As per usual, all criticisms are accepted, and Enjoy. Or don't. It's your choice.**

* * *

_** BEEP BEEP BEEP.**_ Minato's alarm clock sounded with an irritatingly loud buzz, instantaneously rousing the young boy from his sleep. "Ah! God, ow. What the hell?!" Minato yelled, due to the painful sounds that had awakened him. He got out of his bed and walked over to the alarm clock sitting on the night desk sitting next to his bed. _I forgot to set the buzzer's volume to low. Of course. _Minato thought to himself, turning the clock off. _Well, at least I'm up._ Today was Minato's first day of school since he moved out from Tokyo. He began to undress from his sleeping wear, a black pair of shorts and a gray undershirt, and started to change into his new school uniform. Minato's new high school, Sainan High, had a peculiar uniform. The winter male uniform consisted of a light yellow blazer with a green tie and green pants with a cross-hatched pattern. The summer uniform was the same, minus the blazer and tie. Instead, male students would wear a white short sleeve button-up shirt, but as it was currently November, Minato would have no use for that shirt for a few months. "Who designed this thing?" Minato inquired, looking at himself in the mirror. "It looks ridiculous." After finishing up with his uniform, Minato grabbed his ATH-EM7 GM headphones, as well as his NW-S20x MP3 player. He did have an iPhone, but he opted to use the old MP3 player, as it was a precious gift to him from an old friend, whom he had not seen in a very long time.

"Morning, Minato." Urushihara stated, being the first of the three demons to notice the blue haired boy's arrival. "The housewife made you breakfast." Urushihara was referring to Ashiya with that comment, as he took care of all the chores in the "family", ranging from cleaning to cooking, and even finance.

"Thanks, Ashiya." Minato said, taking his plate from Ashiya. "Thanks for the meal!" While he was eating, Minato expressed his concern for Ashiya. "Do you want any help around the house? It must be hard on you to have to deal with all the work."

"Not at all!" exclaimed Ashiya. "You've blessed us with a beautiful house to call our own. And besides, between His Majesty's job at McDonald's and your schooling, I couldn't possibly ask either of you to help me with such a mundane as housework!"

"What about Urushihara?" Sadao asked. "All he does if just loaf around on his computer all day." Upon hearing this, Urushihara's ears perked up.

"Uh... I'm done!" He said, despite half of his plate still being full. "I'll be in my room if you nee-"

"Not so fast." Ashiya said blankly, cutting him off. "If I recall, you owe us big time for helping you out of your... predicament." As Ashiya confronted him, Urushihara bolted up the stairs to his room as fast as demonly possible.

_Urushihara is sure gonna get it. _Minato thought as he put his plate in the sink. "Well, I'd better get going. I don't want to be late for school." He said to Sadao, as Ashiya had chased Urushihara upstairs. "Seeya."

"Yeah, seeya, and good luck." Sadao replied, giving Minato a smile.

_Good luck? Why would I need luck? It's only school. _Minato pondered as he walked outside his front door. He walked out the front walkway of his home and set off towards Sainan High. Minato's house was located only ten minutes away from the school by foot, so Minato took his time as he walked, taking in the scenery and listening to a song by his favorite artist, Lotus Juice. _Aaah. The fresh air feels great._ Minato thought, inhaling a deep breath through his nose. Before he had realized it, Minato had already reached the front gate of the high school. He started in. A few keen students noticed him, and stared at him from a distance.

"Is he a transfer student?" One female student asked.

"I've never seen him before, but isn't it odd for someone to transfer during the middle of the school year?" Another girl, seemingly the previous one's friend, said.

"What's with that hair? Of all the colors he could have dyed it, why blue?" Another student, this one male asked.

_Hair comment number one._ Minato thought, making a mental note. He had a habit of keeping track of how many people either questioned or insulted his hair. Minato payed no mind to the murmuring and gossiping about him, except for when it was about his hair, for previously mentioned reasons.

"With hair like that, I bet he's a member of some gang." One girl giggled among her group of friends.

_Alright, bitch. Label me a delinquent just by looking at my hair. Guh._ Minato thought, his emotionless expression turning into a scowl. The boy walked into the main entrance for the school building, and then stopped. _I should probably find the principal's office. That way I can get a locker._ Minato spotted a sign hanging above the door of his destination. _Principal's Office. Alright._ Minato started to walk towards it, but a blinding flash stopped him in his tracks.

"THE HELL!" Minato yelled as the light had disoriented him, similar to how a flash bang would. After a few moments of blindness, Minato's vision returned to him, but the sight that awaited his visions return was nothing that he could have possibly anticipated. Standing in front of him was a girl with long, pink hair, extending slightly past her waist. But there was one thing in particular that bothered Minato about her appearance. The fact that she was naked. Minato remained silent, with his face tinted red, which looked strange, as Minato was extraordinarily pale, and his jaw hanging open. He was at a loss for words. He did manage to make a sound, however. "W-wha...?"

"Rito! We made it in time!" The girl gleefully yelled out, seeming to not notice the fact that she lacked clothing. Or worse, she knew, and just didn't care. It was then that Minato noticed it. Extending from the base of her back, was a long, thing, black tail. _Uhhhh... what? _He thought.

"Lala! Why did you use Pyon-Pyon Warp-Kun! You know it can't warp clothes!" This voice was owned by the boy behind The pink-haired girl, whose name was apparently Lala. Minato shifted his attention from Lala's tail to the orange-haired boy behind Lala, who was also naked, but, unlike Lala, he was covering his crotch, very embarrassed by his current state.

"But we were going to be late, Rito!" Lala pleaded trying to make him understand her reasons.

"THAT'S NO EXCUSE!" The boy screamed, infuriated. "I'd rather be late than be in this situation!"

Minato slowly made his way around the two naked students and moved towards the Principal's office, his mind still a mess due to the incident that had just unfolded before him. Nonetheless, he moved on and went about his business and entered the Principal's office. The Principal didn't notice Minato, as he was too preoccupied with a certain magazine he was reading. Upon noticing Minato, the short Principal quickly hid his treasure behind his back, hoping Minato hadn't seen what he was reading.

"U-uh, how can I help you toda-"

"Why are you reading porn in school? Shouldn't you be working?" Minato asked dryly, with a stern expression on his face.

"What a-are you talking about?" The principal asked trying to hide his magazine even more. "I'm sure there's something you need help with."

_Changing the subject I see._ Minato thought. _Very well. _"Hi, my name is Minato Arisato. This is my first day at school, and I was wondering, do I have a locker assigned to me already, or do I need to sign up for one or something?"

"Ah, Arisato-kun." The Principal said in a very formal matter, acting as if he was doing nothing wrong before Minato walked into his office. "I have prepared a locker for you, but I understand that you would not know where it is. This way, please. " The Principal showed him to his locker and allowed Minato to place his things inside. "So, do you have any more questions?"

"Yes, I am in class 1-3. Could you point me in it's direction?"

"Ah, yes, down the left hall. It's towards the end of the hall, on the right."

"Thank you." Minato said as he started down the hall. He reached the classroom door, and knocked. The door was opened by an old, male teacher.

"Ah, you musht be Minato Arishato." He said.

"Yes. I am." Minato replied.

"Come in. Let'sh introdushe you to the classh."

Minato walked in and faced the class. Two faces stood out to him immediately. _Oh God, I'm sharing a class with them..._

"Alright everyone, this is our new transhfer shtudent. Go on, introdushe yourshelf."

"Hello, everyone. My name is Minato Arisato. I'm glad to make your acquaintance." Minato said, with a smile on his face. Then he heard another one.

"Why does he have blue hair? Aren't non-natural hair colors against the school rules?"

"Damnit. There's another one." Minato muttered to himself, but before he could idle on the comment about his hair any longer, the teacher interrupted him.

"Alright Arishato-kun, there's an empty seat over there." he said, pointing to a seat right in the middle of the room.

Minato walked up to his seat, but hesitated for a second once he reached it. His seat was next to the boy from earlier, but now, he was dressed in a uniform identical to Minato's. After a few seconds of just standing there, Minato realized that the whole class was staring at him, and he promptly took his seat.

"Hey, I'm Rito Yuuki." The boy said to Minato, trying to be friendly. "How are you?"

* * *

**And so, there you have it. Chapter 2 everyone. Lala and Rito make quite the entrance. Again, I apologize for the wait. Hopefully I'll be able to get the next chapter out much sooner. Again, all criticism is accepted and appreciated! Until next Time! -30XX**


End file.
